Of Little Things and Grizzly Bears
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: It was the little things about her that made Roxas feel this way. The sweet, light caresses of her soft and warm hand, her shy smile that drove him crazy, the way she blushed when he would run his thumb over her smooth and creamy cheek, her skin softer than a baby's... She was perfect. This, and more, is what goes through Roxas's mind when Naminé paints a portrait of him, until...


**A/N: Giftfic for TheShadowRiders, the 150th person who added me to their favorite authors list. Needless to say, I was extremely happy with that, so I decided to thank her more properly with this fluffy piece. ****Anyways, I believe this is my first RokuNami one-shot (*gasp* I know, shame on me), so I hope you'll enjoy, and thanks a ton for the support! :)**

**Special thanks: outofthesun, for beta reading this piece.**

* * *

_~ "It was the little things about her that made Roxas feel this way." ~_

* * *

Roxas watched her quietly from where he sat on a comfortable, richly decorated chair with soft, purple cushion. His remarkably blue eyes never left her slender form, because no matter where he looked at, whether it was her long hair falling around her like a curtain of golden sunlight, or how cutely she scrunched up her nose in concentration, Naminé was absolutely, breathtakingly _beautiful_. The lighting made her fair features look even more angelic than usual and the blonde teen could feel his stomach flutter at the mere sight. It was hard to believe that she didn't even know what she was doing to him...

It was the little things about her that made Roxas feel this way. The sweet, light caresses of her soft and warm hand, her shy smile that drove him crazy, the way she blushed when he would run his thumb over her smooth and creamy cheek, her skin softer than a baby's... She was _perfect_. Unbelievably pure. More than that, even.

"Could you tilt your head more to the right side?" the blonde asked in a melodious voice. "Yes, like that."

Her bright, cerulean eyes rested on his face for a moment, before they fixed on the big, mostly blank, canvas in front of her again. It almost seemed to be waiting for her to paint it and fill the empty spaces with bright and radiant colors and that was exactly what she was doing. The silent teen was trying to make a portrait and Roxas was posing for her. He'd been sitting in that same position for what had to be at least an hour and yet, not a single complaint came over his lips. The paint on the canvas was drying nicely at some spots, but the majority of it was still wet.

To be honest, it was hard to believe that it had been her boyfriend who had suggested this. Oh, and the way he'd looked so shy all of a sudden when he uttered the proposal, it had made her heartbeat increase dramatically...

No matter how much he'd deny it, the blonde teen could be so cute, even when he wasn't trying.

The silent artist bit her bottom lip, almost marveled at how flawless the colors seemed to meld together. If she had known it would look like this, she would've given up her crayons for paint a long time ago. Naminé turned her head to the left - to the small table on which she had put extra paint and brushes. The one that was currently in her hand was too big to paint details with. Slowly, as if she was afraid to break some spell, she reached for a considerably smaller brush. She dipped it into the cup of sunshine yellow-colored water, before lathering it with electric blue, for his eyes.

It was mostly silent in the white room, to the point where you could hear a pin drop, although this had a more dream-like feeling to it. Naminé was more than glad that her surroundings didn't offer her any distraction. That way, her painting would only focus on the handsome young man in the chair. (Not that she thought that anything could distract her when those overly blue eyes never looked away.)

At that moment, however, the serenity in the room was abruptly disrupted, because Roxas's stomach let out a long, whiny growl that equaled the roar of a strong and proud lion. A quiet beat passed between them, but then, Naminé couldn't help but break into a mad laughing fit, causing him to blush and feel more self-conscious than ever.

"That sounded like a grizzly bear."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heheh, sorry about that."

The female teen smiled affectionately. "It's fine, Roxas. Maybe we should take a short break, though," she suggested subtly, her eyes twinkling in mirth. "I think there's some cake in the fridge. I could get it for you, if you want?"

"Sounds great to me," he muttered, rubbing his free hand over his stomach now. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all."

This made her laugh, causing him to break out into a victorious grin. Naminé had a beautiful laugh, which was why he loved to see it. In fact, he always tried to make her laugh, because he could never get enough of that melodious sound.

The timing was great, really. Despite the situation, he had to smile at how sweet she was being to him. Then again, this was Naminé they were talking about. With that thought in mind, he adjusted the white button-up shirt he was wearing (which was probably why Naminé didn't let him come near the painting. They both hadn't forgotten what had happened last time. Thank heavens she at least knew what to do to get those stains off his clothes), and her followed her out to the small kitchen. The blonde was even happier now, because she seemed to like those silly, trivial things about him just as much as Roxas loved the little things about her...


End file.
